


Well-Kept Secrets

by Agent777, VDlovesbooks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Grover loves food, and pop cans, enchiladas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent777/pseuds/Agent777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VDlovesbooks/pseuds/VDlovesbooks
Summary: (Or, alternatively, What You Learn When You Need Salsa)"It’s 2am and I’m drunk and I need some salt for my fries and I know you’re awake so OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR"A Grover Underwood twist on this prompt involving enchiladas instead of fries andthisvine.





	Well-Kept Secrets

_9:18 PM_

 

Annabeth’s blueprints were due to Olympus by next Monday. So naturally, she was still working every chance she got to perfect them. All she had to do was fix up a little part of her mom’s temple. Minor details, right? But no, her roommate Tracy _needed_ her beauty sleep more than a child of Aphrodite.

 

Still, there was no way Annabeth was going to waste the night _not_ working. She waited before her roommate’s insufferable snoring evened out before she quietly got out of her bunk and stuffed her pillows underneath the covers. She slipped her feet into her shoes and scampered out of the girls dorm, trying not to make any noise, and made her way to the boys’ dormitory, her blueprints for the new Mount Olympus in hand along with a bulging pencil case.

 

Halfway across the green, she was intercepted by Grover, who was running the other way.

 

“Hey Annabeth! Where’re you headed?” he asked.

 

“Um, just, you know, the library. Tracy wanted lights out like half an hour ago,” she lied. “What about you?”

 

“It’s enchilada day in the mess hall!” Grover said excitedly.

 

“Dude, didn’t you have enchiladas today for lunch? And dinner?” Annabeth asked.

 

“Yeah, and if I run I can get the last ones before they’re gone! They always make a good late night snack, you know. Maybe they even have soda cans!” he said, already hurrying towards the campus’ main building.

 

Annabeth had just started college in New York along with Percy and Grover. And she just couldn’t focus with her gods awful roommate snoring like a minotaur. And it wasn’t just that she snored, but she absolutely _had_ to have all the lights out at 9 o’clock sharp. What kind of person sleeps at nine? Anyway, here she was now, on her way to Percy’s dorm because Percy could sleep through a dracaenae attack and she wouldn’t be bothering him as she worked.

 

She knocked on his door a few times, and as soon as he let her in, she gave him a quick peck and dumped her blueprint rolls on his desk.

 

“Tracy snoring again?” he asked, knowing smile on his lips.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I can hear it ringing in my ears.”

 

“HA! Well at least she doesn’t sleepwalk,” Percy said.

 

“Can you imagine? Her sleepwalking around and telling everyone ‘light’s out at nine!’” Annabeth laughed, “You’re so lucky you got a single dorm.”

 

“Are you almost finished with your mom’s temple?” Percy asked, scanning the sheets she had sprawled out across his desk

 

“Yes! It’s going to look so good. And your dad gave me the blueprints to his palace too, to look them over,” Annabeth said proudly.

 

“That’s awesome,” Percy said, settling in front of his computer for a few last rounds of Zelda before bed.

 

Annabeth, a perfectionist as always, was caught up in the last touches of her mother, Athena’s temple. It was the last building she had to complete, before builders took over and brought her imagination to life. Editing and fixing and changing and improving Athena’s temple took her over for the next four hours. Percy had long shut his computer down and gone to bed when Annabeth found herself staring at the sheets, unable to find another mistake to fix or detail to change.

 

“Come on Annabeth, just sleep,” Percy said, the covers muffling his voice.

 

As if he could feel the uncharacteristic uncertainty radiating off of her, he added, “It’s perfect and your mom will love it, now come sleep.” Finally she rose up from the desk, turned off the lamp, and got into bed. Immediately Percy curled around her.

 

“All good?” he murmured.

 

“All good.” she affirmed, “I saw Grover on the way here.”

 

“Enchilada day at the mess hall?” Percy asked.

 

“Yup, that’s exactly where he was headed. To go have his THIRD enchilada meal of the day.”

 

“He could eat enchiladas forever.”

 

“I don’t doubt it, but if he keeps eating soda cans in public he’ll give us all away,” Annabeth joked.

 

Percy laughed, “Do you think the mist covers that up? Grover’s magical soda can eating abilities?”

 

“I sure hope so, he’s not exactly sneaky about it, soon enough it won’t be a well-kept secret,” Annabeth said, and yawned tiredly.

 

“C’mon, let’s sleep now,” Percy said, bemused.

 

Annabeth leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

  


_2:27 AM_

 

Grover had a three thousand word essay to write - one he probably should have started writing about a week ago for his Food and Nutrition class, but he’d had a really busy week, OK? First he had that climate rally, and then he’d had his date with Juniper, and then he had essays to write for other classes...the list went on and on. So here he was, at 2:27 AM, five hours and thirty three minutes before he had to submit it, and only about a thousand words in. He hadn’t even started his citations yet.

 

And now he was feeling munchy. As if in agreement, his stomach decided to growl at that very moment.

 

Grover sighed. Well, he couldn’t write his essay if his stomach kept distracting him, could he. He got up and walked to the small fridge every dorm was allowed to have, opened it and peered inside.

 

“What do I feel like having right now?” he murmured to himself, rifling through the contents. Some mac and cheese, a slice of veggie pizza he’d saved from earlier today, some old Chinese takeout...nah. He rifled some more. Ooooh...enchiladas. That didn’t sound so bad right now. Earlier he’d lucked out in the mess hall. The self serve enchilada station had had lots more left, so of course he took far more than he intended on eating right away and put them in his fridge. He got the tupperware out, got a plate, put five enchiladas on it, and headed out the hallway to the communal kitchen, where the microwave was.

 

As he was waiting for his food to warm up, he realized he didn’t have any salsa to put on his enchiladas. “Awww,” he groaned. What were enchiladas without salsa? How was he supposed to write his essay if his snack wasn’t even good?

 

Oh wait. Percy had a jar of salsa, didn’t he? The last time they’d gone grocery shopping together, they’d bought a bunch of stuff for making tacos, although they hadn’t actually made any yet because Percy had been super busy with his swim meets. Grover was fairly sure they had bought at least one jar of salsa.

 

Well then. Off to Percy’s room he went. Percy’s room was just a couple of floors above his, and thankfully it was a single room so Grover didn’t have to worry about disturbing roommates. It was two in the morning, after all. Not everyone put off their essays till the morning of.

 

Still, Grover tried to knock sort of loudly but hopefully not loud enough that everyone else in Percy’s hallway would wake up.

 

“Perce!” he whisper-yelled through the door. Nothing. He knocked again, just a little bit louder. “Percy, wake up!”

 

Through the door he could hear shuffling, and the door finally opened to reveal a sleepy looking Percy, hair sticking up in every direction. “Grover?” he mumbled, green eyes blinking blearily at him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I need the jar of salsa you bought last week,” Grover said without preamble, because it was now 2:39 AM and he really needed to get back to his essay but first he needed salsa, because eating enchiladas without salsa was akin to a crime in his book. He had priorities, damn it.

 

Percy blinked at him. “What?”

 

“I need your jar of sal -- wait never mind, I’ll just get it myself.” Grover pushed past him into the room, heading straight for Percy’s fridge. “I really hope you didn’t eat it, because I just microwaved five enchiladas and you _know_ I don’t eat them without -”

 

“What’s going on?” a voice mumbled from the mess of Percy’s blankets. A very _familiar_ voice.

 

Grover’s head shot up so fast he banged his head against the top of the fridge. “OW! What the ---??”

 

Annabeth glared at him from Percy’s bed. “What are you doing here, Grover? It’s almost three in the morning.”

 

Grover gaped wordlessly at her, eyes flitting to Percy, who he could see even in the dim lighting streaming in from the hallway was starting to turn red.

 

...Annabeth was in Percy’s bed.

 

 _Percy’s_ bed.

 

Percy, who Grover honestly thought would never ever make a move on Annabeth because Percy hadn’t even realized he liked her (as far as Grover knew??)?

 

Grover did not have enough brainpower to think about this right now. Grover had an essay to write.

 

“...I needed salsa,” Grover finally said into the extremely awkward silence of the room.

 

Annabeth sighed. “Well, then take it.”

 

“...Right.” Grover realized he actually had the jar in his hand. He began to slowly back out of the room.

 

He pointed a finger accusingly at Percy, who was still bright red. “When I am done my essay and have had at least five hours of sleep, you and I will be talking about this,” he said as threateningly as possible with a jar of salsa in his hand. Percy nodded wordlessly, whether out of embarrassment or because it was now 2:44 and oh man only five hours and sixteen minutes left till his essay was due and about two thousands words to write Grover needed to leave _now._ He scampered the rest of the way to the door. “I have an essay to write now. Have fun...sleeping.”

 

Percy looked bemused. “O...kay?”

 

Grover did not have time for this. “Goodnight, Percy. Also Annabeth, who I did not expect to see.”

 

“Goodnight, Grover,” Annabeth said dryly. “Or should I say good morning?”

 

Grover rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He closed the door (quietly) in Percy’s still bemused face, and went back to his room, opened the jar of salsa, and poured it all over his enchiladas. Mmmmm.

 

“I’m never going to leave my essays this late ever again,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is the second time Van and I have collaborated to write and while our first project is still ongoing, this short little spontaneous one-shot was a blast to write! Hope you guys enjoyed it, because it was lots of fun for us.


End file.
